


here in the garden

by peanutbutterandjellyfish



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterandjellyfish/pseuds/peanutbutterandjellyfish
Summary: Light Spinner combining her two loves: gardening and her son.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	here in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent with my OC. Be nice

It was a cool evening in Mystacor and the perfect weather to venture out into the garden; Light Spinner barely had any time to tend to her daisies and daffodils, as her days were filled with classes and coming home to a rowdy toddler. As soon as she came through the door, she immediately had her son attached to her hip. She loved her son, but he was a ball of energy that she couldn’t keep up with. She figured that she could bring him along to the garden, allow him to let off some steam while she tended to her part of the garden.

She changed into her gardening attire, which consisted of a cotton shirt that she didn’t mind getting stained by fertilizer, cargo pants, rubber ankle high boots, a pair of gardening gloves, and her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She dressed her son, Baird, into a pair of overalls, a basic striped tee, and sneakers to match. She attempted to brush back his ocean curls but he had inherited his father’s bouncy curls and they ended up flopping back over his forehead. She shrugged it off and grabbed his chubby hand, heading out the door and down the hallways of Mystacor. Baird was tugging on her hand as he kept getting distracted by the things she considered to be mundane, like the tall, open windows and the robust statues. He would often wander, his eyes catching sight of something glimmering, but she kept a firm grip on the toddler’s hand. She heard him whine, looking down at his bright, chartreuse eyes looking up at her.

“Patience, Baird. Once we get to the garden, you may roam to your heart’s delight.” She watched as he pouted but kept the firm grip on her hand as they continued to walk down the hallway. The pair has reached the entrance to the garden; stepping out onto the pebbled walkway. Once she was sure the glass pane doors were closed behind her, she released her grip on Baird’s hand and he immediately ran into the middle of the garden. She let out a small chuckle and made her way to the collection of daisies, kneeling in front of them. As she slipped the gloves on, she heard the squeals of her son pass by her. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Baird ran in circles, tumbling into the grass. She shook her head, making a mental note that she will have to give him a bath after she finishes with her flowers. She took out her garden shears from the pockets of her cargo shorts and began snipping at the wilting buds. Baird was a little dizzy from his tumble and was teetering between the rows of flowers. He ran his hands through the lilies, the hibiscuses, the dahlias, the sweet peas, the buttercups, and the roses. He petted at the petals, even going as far as to pluck one of the flowers from the ground, waving it around. He bumbled over to Light Spinner who was now digging into the soil of her daisies. He tapped on her arm as he held up a golden yellow buttercup; she looked over her shoulder and gasped softly as she turned her body towards him.

“For mama.” Baird squeaked out as Light Spinner cooed at his statement.

“Oh, you sweet boy. Thank you.” She plucked the buttercup from his hands and hooked it behind her ear. Baird clapped his hands together, squealing slightly before running off to pick more flowers. She shook her head and went back to digging at the soil with her spade. She was happy to be back in the gardens, tending to her favorite flowers and having her son within her vicinity. She hoped that once he was a little older, she could teach him how to garden; he seemed to already have a fascination with it whenever they visited the garden. She figured she could encourage his green thumb and see where it goes from there.

As she was digging at the roots in order to safely relocate the daisies that were determined to cluster together, she perked up at the sound of a high pitched shriek; dropping the clump of soil in her hands. She whipped her head around and was met with Baird staggering over to her, holding his hand.

“What happened?” She asked, concern in her tone. Baird could only sob, holding out his hand. She pulled the gardening gloves off as she gently grabbed his hand, inspecting it. She observed a couple of scratches and cuts on his forearm and spotted the culprit--a rose thorn embedded in his palm.

“Aw, you poor thing, you were playing near the rose bushes, weren’t you?” She pulled him into her lap, petting his curls lovingly. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks and his nose and chubby cheeks were flushed lilac. His chest jumped with each sob as he rested against Light Spinner’s chest. She cooed at him, pressing kisses into the top of his head. She was glad that she always carried a mini first-aid kid with her and pulled it out of one of her pockets. She carefully held his forearm and opened the kit, picking up the tweezers. She massaged his palm with her thumb before going in with the tweezers. He started squealing and squirming against her grip.

“Mama, mama, mama!” Baird freaked out at the sight of the tweezers as he yanked his arm away and pressed his face into her chest, sobbing harder. Light Spinner dropped the tweezers in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She shushed him as she ran her fingers through his curls.

“You’re ok.” She dragged out the last word as she continued to pet his head and rub circles into his back. He was still sobbing intensely, tears soaking into her cotton shirt. She sighed as she pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“Baird, baby, look at mommy.” Baird slowly looked up, his eyes puffy and tears staining his face and shirt. She hummed a bit as she swiped a thumb across his cheek. She held his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead; she continued to rub her thumbs against his cheeks, before speaking in a low tone.

“Remember the brave, little wizard boy I told you about?” Baird continued to look at her with teary eyes, small hiccups accompanying his nods.

“You know, you’re so much like that little wizard boy. He was smart, helpful, strong, and unafraid, just like you.” She punctuated her sentence with a small tap against his nose, eliciting a giggle from the small boy. She giggled along with him as she gently grabbed his arm, still describing the story of the little wizard boy that could. Baird was distracted by her words constructing his favorite story, creating an image of the little boy with the magic touch. As he was distracted, she picked up the tweezers again and gently massaged his hand. She made sure to keep talking, hoping that he won’t focus on the tweezers and freak out again.

“Ohh, remember the little wizard boy’s adventure to the Cryptic Caverns? And there he met the goggle-eyed, gregarious guppy?”

“Gil!” Light Spinner chuckled a bit as she slowly began to pluck out the thorn.

“Yes, Gil the guppy. He’s your favorite, isn’t it? He’s so happy and friendly like you.” She heard him giggle, which caused her to smile in response. She brought out a cleansing wipe and gently rubbed at his forearm as she continued to tell the tales of Gil and Winner the Wizard Boy. Her son was thoroughly distracted as she cleaned up his cuts and scratches and applied the finishing touch with the bandages wrapping his little arm.

“Look at you, brave boy. Someone’s gonna have some battle scars.” She smiled down at him; as she was putting away the first-aid kit, Baird started whining.

“Mama!” He pointed at his bandaged arm and held it up to her face.   
“Kiss! You forgot the kiss!” Light Spinner laughed as she grabbed his arm and placed a kiss against the bandages and another against his palm.

“There you go, all better?” Baird looked down at his arm before looking up and pointing at his arm.

“Kiss!” She couldn’t help but snicker at his response as she pulled him in and started tickling him.

“You silly boy!” Baird squealed with laughter as Light Spinner continued to tickle him and smother him with kisses.

“Is that enough kisses, huh?” She said as she pulled away, holding him close to her. Baird was catching his breath, still giggling as he looked up at her.

“Kiss!” She laughed as she pressed a couple more kisses against his face, eliciting a fit of giggles from the small boy. She continued to hold him close to her as she began to steadily rock her body; Baird had begun to settle in her arms, feeling a warmth envelop him and the pain in his forearm subsiding. As she watched him relax in her arms, she began to hum; the gentle vibrations from her chest thrumming against his head.

“Mama.” Baird slurred his words, drowsiness settling in. Light Spinner hummed in question as Baird snuggled into her chest.

“Sleepy.”

“Sleepy?” Baird nodded, his eyes now closed.

“Well, it is getting pretty late. You should be in bed by now.” She looked over at her daisies that were unfinished, one lone daisy separated from the rest. She sighed as she looked back down at the slumbering toddler, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. She moved a hand close to his face, sweeping his curls out of his face before they flopped back into place.

“I guess I can come back to the garden another time. Let’s get you to bed.” She held the toddler close to her as she carefully stood up. Baird stirred slightly before relaxing back into her hold; she grabbed her gardening gloves, stuffing them into her pockets before making her way out of the garden. As she walked through the hallways, she adjusted Baird in her arms, now laying him against her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her neck and continued to nap against her, the ends of his curls tickling the side of her neck. She held him firmly against her, pressing a soft kiss against the side of his head. He smelled of cinnamon and warm apple pie and she couldn’t help but smile against his hair. Even though she couldn’t exactly tend to her favorite flowers, she got to spend time with her favorite person and that just made all the stress of the day melt away. She arrived back at her room, her son still lazily clinging to her neck. She approached the bed and slowly lowered Baird into the mattress, carefully cradling his head as she placed it onto the pillow beneath him. She watched as he stretched his arms over his head before curling up against the pillow. She held back an “aww” at his little action before reaching out and brushing back his hair with her fingers. His hair was always silky soft and she couldn’t keep her hands out of his curls. She pulled herself away to change out of her gardening clothes and slip into a ragged top and comfortable sweats. She kept her hair up in its messy bun as she tucked herself into bed, being careful as to not disturb Baird from his own slumber. She made herself comfortable, pulling the covers over the pair before Baird wriggled closer to her body, cuddling against the curve of her chest. She chuckled a bit, before wrapping her arms around his tiny body, feeling his baby soft skin against her own. She heard him breathing softly, a slight snore sneaking in every couple of breaths. She huffed out a laugh as she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before cuddling into her son.

Nothing else mattered besides her and her son--the days spent teaching her students, the days spent being talked down by Norwyn, the days spent where she questioned whether all of this was really worth it, all boiled down to nothing when she saw those chartreuse eyes and heard his tiny laughter. She felt at peace as she held him in her arms, fingers stroking his soft cheek before pushing a strand of hair behind his pointed ears. She watched as his ears twitched and his nose crinkled slightly before pushing his face into her shoulder. His tiny hand gripped onto her shirt, stretching out the fabric slightly; one of the reasons why she continued to use the shirt as a pajama top. She buried her nose into his curly hair, her hand still lazily combing through it. She took a deep breath before eventually allowing herself to succumb to the tired feeling that she had felt hours earlier. The last thing on her mind was the story of the Winner the Little Wizard Boy replaced with the image of her son instead.

**Author's Note:**

> The stans have inspired me to write this. I would have kept this to myself but this was too good not to share. Enjoy the fluff!


End file.
